Final Fantasy Brave Exvius allusions
The following is a list of allusions present in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. ''Final Fantasy'' series ''Final Fantasy *Garland's Job class, "Chaos Knight", alludes to what he becomes in the final part of the game, Chaos, as well as his occupation before his fall (Knight). *Sarah's Job class is Songstress, her unit bio alludes to how she gave the Lute to the Warriors of Light. Coincidentally, she has plenty of low-level Bardsong/Sing abilities and can use Musical Instruments as weapons. Final Fantasy II *Firion's initial sword in his 3★ sprite resembles that of Gen Kobayashi's for the ''Dawn of Souls release; upon Awakening, he changes to his signature red blade based on Yoshitaka Amano's ; in turn, his cape turns red, which is the same as his artwork/field sprite for Dawn of Souls. His second Limit Burst is called "Wild Rose", while his third (Sword of Rebellion) alludes to his preferred weapon of choice, gameplay-wise, and role in the uprising against the Palamecian Empire. ''Final Fantasy III *As in ''Final Fantasy III, the Cloud of Darkness has high resistance to almost all elements and status ailments. Her Limit Burst, Particle Beam, is one of her attacks during the final battle. ''Final Fantasy IV *Rydia's sprite in higher rarity forms has the Mist Dragon behind her. In one of her quotes, she mentions that she has learned a lot in the Feymarch. *Kain's idle stance sprite is almost the same as from the DS remake. *Cecil's Limit Burst names alludes to the moons, and his Lunarian heritage. *To obtain the Murasame in the Farplane, Rain and Lasswell must battle a White Dragon, who is the guardian of the Murasame in ''Final Fantasy IV. *Golbez cannot learn White Magic. In Final Fantasy IV, he was unable to cast Cure as a child. *Meteor is Golbez's Trust Master Reward, which he had the ability to use it alongside Fusoya in their final stand against Zemus. *Tellah can use Recall to randomly cast any forgotten spells and can be equipped with Meteor. ''Final Fantasy V *In their awakened forms, the cast bears colored borders in their sprites that alludes to the elements that represents them; Wind/green for Bartz, Earth/yellow for Galuf and Krile, Water/blue for Lenna, and Fire/red for Faris. *Exdeath's sprites has parts of the Void in it. *Dorgann's Blade receives its name from Bartz's father, Dorgann Klauser. Final Fantasy VI *Terra's Desperation Attack, Riot Blade, is her Limit Burst. She has Ultima as a Trust Master Reward, which alludes to her being able to naturally learn Ultima by leveling up. She transform to her Esper form during Limit Burst, similar to how she does when Trance is used. *Both Edgar and Sabin throw and catch a coin in their victory poses, in reference to the flashback that plays during the party's stay at Castle Figaro; furthermore, it alludes to the fact that Edgar's Coin has their faces on each side. *Edgar's quote, when being enhanced, alludes to what he says when spoken to while aboard the Falcon: "If something were to happen to me, all the world's ladies would grieve." *Bravo Figaro, Edgar's 3★ Limit Burst name, was his victory cry upon successfully warding off Kefka during his escape alongside Terra and Locke. *Shadow's Limit Bursts, Take Down and Wild Fang, are named after Interceptor's counterattack moves. *Biggs and Wedge's last memories are those of their mission to find the frozen esper Valigarmanda. *Celes' victory pose is almost the same as one of Yoshitaka Amano's . Her Limit Burst animation is almost the same as her Desperation Attack, Spinning Edge (which is the name of her 3★ Limit Burst.) Celes' Trust Master Reward, Minerva Bustier, is one of the few female-exclusive equipment available in ''Final Fantasy VI that she and Terra can wear. *Multiple enemy sprites in the game are the same as those from Final Fantasy VI, as is the case with Bombs, Fossil Dragon, Io, Cutpurse, Belmodar, Hill Gigas, Wild Rat, Mantis and Mahadeva. *Terra has Guardian Mog as a passive ability; in Final Fantasy VI, Mog (alongside Locke and the Ten Moogles) protects her in the Narshe Mines. *Kefka learns the special abilities Heartless Angel, Hyperdrive and Trine—all of which he uses during the game's final battle. Forsaken, his most powerful attack, is the name of his 4★ Limit Burst. He has access to Escape due to how, during the Imperial assault on Doma, hitting Kefka once causes him to flee. All of his Limit Bursts have a laughing effect, this alludes to his infamous laugh. *Locke learns the special ability Mirage Dive; in Final Fantasy VI, it is the name of his Desperation Attack. Upon being summoned, Locke (3★) insists that he is not a thief, but a treasure hunter although his job is listed as Adventurer (exactly as in Final Fantasy VI). He learns the passive ability Treasure Hunter upon reaching Level 80 (5★). ''Final Fantasy IX *Zidane's Limit Burst, Grand Lethal, comes from his ultimate attack under Trance when the "Dyne" command is used. *Whenever Kuja uses his Limit Bursts, he is under Trance while doing so. *The Guardian Mog ability to remove all abnormal statuses after battles originates from Eiko's unique ability via the Ribbon accessory. Final Fantasy XI *Shantotto uses her signature laugh "Ohohohoho!" as her victory pose, and when enhanced. Her quotes in the game allude to how she and her fellow Tarutaru speak in rhyme. Final Fantasy XII *Vaan's victory pose mirrors his ''Final Fantasy XII pose when equipped with a Smallsword. He nails the sword into the ground, and then places his right foot on the pommel. ''Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics Dissidia Final Fantasy *''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius continues the trend that began in Dissidia Final Fantasy of Firion being a weapons master. He can equip all fourteen weapon types, and was initially the only unit in the game able to do so (before Gilgamesh and Eileen were released in the Japanese version). ''Final Fantasy Type-0'' Category:Allusions Allusions